Smells like
by CorruptedWhispers
Summary: After a long day at the WC, Turkey and Iceland are exhausted and just want to relax. However, Turkey has other plans and becomes impatient. He needs Iceland, and the only private place to do it in happens to be the elevator. TurkIce; yaoi included!


"A-ah…Pops…" Iceland tried to protest, but gasped.

Turkey continued to lavish the boy's neck with feather kisses. He trailed up and down his pale, opal skin, taking small nips. The boy made quiet gasps and cute whimpers as he continued, obviously trying to hold back the moans he would normally let out. Turkey found this amusing and continued to tease him further, finding that he enjoyed the whimpers more than the moans.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Turkey mumbled through Iceland's skin, licking it.

"S-stop it…"

"Heh, why; you don't like it?"

"Nn, I like it…ah, just don't want to do it…nn, here." He almost moaned, blushing as Turkey sucked a particular spot on his neck.

Turkey smirked, continuing to leave his mark upon his lover's skin. The two of them were in the hallway of the hotel they had checked into. They had just returned from a long day at the WC, in which Turkey was plotting on what he would do to his small lover tonight. As each thought entered his mind, he was turned on more and more, and to be put simply, he couldn't wait anymore. He had the boy up against the wall, currently working on his neck and was ready to head south for his chest. However, Iceland hit his head, huffing.

"What?" Turkey asked innocently, rubbing his head. Iceland only pouted.

"I said quit it. Can't you wait till we get back to our room…?" He asked quietly, looking away with a darker blush. Turkey chuckled, kissing the boy's cheek.

"I don't know if I can; you're too irresistible." He purred, licking his cheek.

"Horny old man…" Iceland huffed, turning his head away.

"That hurt, kid." Turkey teased, nuzzling his cheek.

"I don't care. It's true; you're the one that wants to do it in a public place such as a hallway!"

"Is that what you're worried about? You want to do it in a more private place?"

"…"

"I'm taking that as yes, and therefore I'm fixing the problem." Turkey said, picking the boy up and slinging him over his shoulder. Iceland gasped and glared, squirming.

"Put me down! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm improvising. Now hold still or I'll do you in the lobby." Turkey threatened playfully, in which Iceland calmed down and stayed quiet.

Turkey walked further down the hotel hall, searching for an ideal and private place. He passed various hotel rooms, vending machines, and supply closets. The closets were probably too cluttered to do it in and their room was three more floors up. Although the elevator was quick, it wasn't quick enough for Turkey; he needed Iceland now before he lost his mind.

"I've got it." Turkey murmured, smirking.

"What?" Iceland asked.

The Turk quickly ran for the elevator, opening it. To his delight, it was empty and he quickly got in, setting Iceland down. He pressed the button with their floor number on it and carefully watched the dial above. The boy stared at him, raising an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"I thought you said you couldn't wait…?"

"I can't."

"Then what are you planning?"

"This." Turkey replied with a smirk, pressing the emergency stop button between floor 17 and 18.

Turkey turned his attention back to the boy, who was still noticeably confused. He walked over to him, pushing him against the elevator wall and returning to where he left off. He found the spot where he was last and kissed it, his fingers reaching up to untie Iceland's ribbon.

"W-wait…we're doing it in the elevator!" Iceland cried out, blushing as the Turk licked down his neck.

"That's the plan." Turkey mumbled, smirking. He started to unbutton the Icelandic boy's shirt, licking the skin that he saw.

"B-but what if someone comes in! W-what if someone hears us!" Iceland panicked, fighting back moans as the man pushed his shirt and coat off.

"Don't worry; the emergency button stops and locks the elevator. And there's no way anybody can hear us when we're in between elevator ports." Turkey explained in a husky voice, his eyes spotting a perky, pink nub.

His tongue slithered out and licked the pink nub, smirking as he heard the boy gasp. He swirled his tongue around it, feeling it harden. He took this chance and took it between his teeth, biting down on it gently. Iceland bit his lip, whimpering. He couldn't believe they were going to do it in an elevator; it was embarrassing! But as he was teased more and felt his pants become tight, he couldn't complain much. He gasped again when Turkey brought up his hand and pleasured the other nipple. The Turk tweaked and pinched it, smirking as he heard his lover whimper.

Turkey pleased the boy's nipple a little longer, and then moved south, on his way to his treasure. He licked down Iceland's soft and flat stomach, enjoying the small moans the boy made. His tongue then hit his pants, in which he saw a slight bulge. He chuckled, unbuttoning the boy's pants and sliding them down.

"Who's horny now?" Turkey asked playfully, removing his cute, Puffin print boxers.

"S-shut up." Iceland growled, blushing.

The anger didn't last long and soon Iceland cried out as the Turk took his member completely in his mouth. He bucked his hips accidently and hissed as Turkey gripped his thighs tightly. Turkey smirked at the boy's eagerness and began to tease his member by letting his tongue swirl around it. Iceland moaned loudly as he felt the Turk's tongue play around. He was playing games with him; Iceland pouted, letting out a hot breath of air. If the old man was going to play dirty, he was going to play dirty too. He trailed his fingers through the man's short hair, moaning and whining erotically.

"A-ah, Pops…so good..."He said breathlessly, trailing off into a moan.

Iceland smirked triumphantly when Turkey faltered. The Turk felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard the boy cry like that. And the shiver ended warm and snug within his throbbing member; Iceland was teasing back. And it was working. He removed his mouth from the boy, reaching down to his own pants to unbutton them. His fingers trembled on his pants button when he heard Iceland whine.

"D-don't stop…pleeease…" The Icelandic boy pleaded cutely, panting. He mentally smirked at the man's pathetic tries to rid his tight pants.

He placed his hands on the Turk's fumbling fingers, looking at him with an innocent glint in his violet eyes. His cheeks were flushed and a dribble of drool dripped from his lips.

"L-let me…"

He pushed the Turk down, so he was lying down. The Turk was surprised at the boy's advances; this was taking a sudden turn; he wasn't sure if it was for the best or worst, though. He watched the boy slowly kneel down, his bottom sitting on his groin. He groaned at the weight of the boy sitting on his growing bulge, letting out a hiss of breath. Iceland stared at him innocently, shifting his bottom to find a comfortable spot.

"Are you okay, Pops?" He asked, bouncing slightly.

"F-fine!" The Turk choked out, giving him a grin and thumbs up. Iceland smiled, trying not to smirk, and slid off.

He unbuttoned the man's pants and took the zipper between his teeth, unzipping them. He heard Turkey sigh out of relief as the binding pants were slid down. He almost moaned when his underwear was slid down, but he held it back. He heard the boy gasp slightly and he craned his neck to see what was wrong. Iceland sat there, staring at his erect member, which only made it throb more when he saw the lusty glint in the boy's eyes.

"You're so big…" Iceland whispered.

He bent down and licked his tip, satisfied when he heard the man moan. Iceland then licked up and down the large member, wetting it down. Turkey refused to moan again, or at least moan loudly. That's exactly what the kid wanted; he had caught onto his game when the boy had gasped at the size of him. He was not giving into his charms; he would hold out and come back full force with payback. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the boy take, or at least tried to take, his whole member in his mouth. He was surprised; the kid was preforming every trick in the book. Iceland tried his best to fit the large object in his mouth, but it was difficult. He mentally cursed Turkey for being large and finally let go, panting.

"You're a tease, kid." Turkey said huskily.

Before Iceland could even look at the Turk, he was now the one who was lying on the floor. He watched the man shed his shirt off, revealing a tanned and toned body. He blushed slightly, turning his gaze somewhere else. Turkey grinned and licked his fingers, getting them wet. He then spread Iceland's legs apart and slipped a finger into him.

"A-ah!" Iceland cried out.

"But you should know that when it comes to games, I always win." The Turk proclaimed, sticking another finger in. The boy cried out once again.

Turkey began sliding his fingers in and out of the boy, stretching and preparing him for something bigger. And as he did this, Iceland's cries turned into moans; moans in which he could no longer hold back. However, Iceland wasn't going to give up just yet; he had one last trick to use. Turkey added a third finger, stretching and digging deeper in which the boy moaned louder. When the man felt that he was stretched enough, he positioned his member and rubbed it against the boy's entrance; in return, the boy whined.

"Are you ready, kid?" The Turk asked, grinning and continuing to rub.

"Nn…" The boy groaned; it was obvious that two of them, despite their little game, needed each other very much.

Turkey didn't know if the 'Nn' was a yes or no, but ready or not, he penetrated the boy's entrance. Iceland flinched as he felt something big enter in him; he hissed at the slight pain. The man heard this and tried his best to go as slow and gentle as he could. He inched his way into the boy, until he was fully sheathed within him. The boy was so tight and warm, it was driving him insane; he needed to start moving, but he didn't want to hurt him. Iceland's face was flushed red, trying to calm his breathing. In a matter of moments, he was going to win this little game they were playing. He smirked as he started moving his hips, encouraging the Turk to start moving. The man smiled and complied, beginning to move. He almost wanted to moan, but he held it back as he thrust; all he wanted to hear was the boy's moans and cries, and he was getting just that.

"F-faster…ha-harder…" The boy said between breaths, continuing to move his hips. The Turk had no problem with that request and did just that.

The man thrusted faster and harder, loving the various noises coming from the boy. Iceland continued to move his hips; he tried to move in rhythm with the man's movement. He could feel his climax coming, building up in the pit of his stomach and slowly moving south toward his erect member. He let his hand slither down to it, hoping that now was the time to use his last trick. He touched his sensitive organ and moaned loudly. The Turk looked down at the boy, still thrusting; a shiver shot through his spine when he saw what the boy was doing. Iceland wrapped his fingers around himself, starting to stroke and tug, moaning and panting as he did. Just like he did with his hips, he started pumping in rhythm to the Turk's thrusts. Iceland bit his lip as he started going faster, whining at the pleasure. From that sight, Turkey could feel his climax rushing to his throbbing member; the boy was more than a tease. He went faster, Iceland following his actions, and let out a growl.

Iceland smirked when he felt the man's essence shoot through him. His trick succeeded and he too released, moaning as he did. The Turk sighed, sliding out of the boy. He was about to reach for his shirt when he was suddenly pulled down to the floor. Iceland wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling his nose against the man's ear.

"I think I win this time, Pops." He whispered. The man chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek.

"I think you did too, kid. Nice job." Turkey admitted, grabbing for his shirt.

"I love you." Iceland murmured, grabbing for his own clothes.

"Love you, too."

The two of them got dressed, straightening themselves up. Turkey had to help the boy put his clothes on because he was sore and moving was difficult. Once they were dressed and the elevator was cleaned up, Turkey released the emergency button and wrapped an arm around his small lover, waiting for the doors to open. When the dial hit 19, the doors opened, revealing a shirtless man with tousled hair. Turkey went frozen, as well as Iceland.

"Uh, hey brat!" Turkey greeted, grinning nervously.

"Hello, Greece…" Iceland greeted meekly, looking away.

"Hey…something happen to the elevator?" Greece asked lazily, glaring at the Turkey.

"Nope; it just randomly stopped! Why, do you need it?"

"Mm, I need to go to the store and get something…"

"Shirtless?" Iceland quietly asked.

"…It's an emergency; it'll be quick…" The tired Greek replied.

"Well, great talking to 'ya, but we gotta go! See ya!" Turkey ended, walking out of the elevator, Iceland limping behind.

"What happened to Iceland…?"

"Oh…um…I tripped…"

"Yeah; clumsy kid! We're gonna go get some ice right now!"

"Ah…okay. Hope it helps…" Greece said, walking into the elevator.

"Thanks…" Iceland sighed, glaring at Turkey for calling him clumsy. He looked back at Greece, who was noisily sniffing.

"It smells like sex in here…"

"OKAY! TIME TO GO! SEE YA!" Turkey said quickly, picking Iceland up bridal style and running down the hall.

"We're never doing that again! You hear me!" Iceland grumbled through his hands, his cheeks painted a scarlet red.


End file.
